Held
by xxxAriha
Summary: Jaden returns to Duel Academy and he isnt the same. And Alexis is determined to get to the bottom of it.
1. Chapter 1

_If they knew, they wouldn't like me. They wouldn't want anything to do with me. They'd hate me, they'd shun me. They'd destroy-_

"Jaden!"

Jaden Yuki turned to face his bedroom door.

"Yes?" he called.

The door knob turned but it was locked.

"Jaden, you're going to be late," his mother called.

Jaden pushed his chair back and grabbed his bag.

"I'm going," he said, strapping on his belt.

He grabbed his deck and pulled on his jacket. On the arm was Slifer, the Sky Dragon. The rest of the jacket was pure black. He closed the brown leather journal he'd been writing in and slipped it into his bag. With a final look around the room, he unlocked his door and stepped out. His mother had retreated to the kitchen.

"Jaden, do you-"

Jaden was already out the door.

* * *

Syrus fell into step beside his brother, doing his best to keep up.

"Bro. Are you really coming back to Duel Academy?"

Zane glanced down at Syrus.

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason," Syrus replied.

"Zane! Syrus!"

The two looked up to see Alexis jogging toward them.

"Hey Alexis," Syrus greeted.

Alexis stopped in front of them and bent over to catch her breath.

"Everyone's already here. Well, except you two and Jaden," Alexis said.

"Go figure," Zane mumbled.

"Jaden's always late. Shouldn't expect anything different," Syrus laughed.

loud bell sounded from the school.

"I hate the latest installment," Alexis grumbled.

"A bell?" Syrus asked.

"Lovely," Zane mumbled.

"Anyway, the opening ceremony was about to begin when I left to find you guys. We should hurry," Alexis said.

* * *

Jaden stared at the empty yard. It would only take him a few steps to reach Duel Academy. Instead, he just stood there.

"Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden turned.

"Crowler," he said.

Crowler stomped up to him.

"You should be-"

"I know. I'm just taking a little trip down memory lane," Jaden cut in.

He stepped past Crowler and headed for Duel Academy.

"Well guys. Here I come," he mumbled.

* * *

Chancellor Sheppard stopped speaking as Jaden stepped through the door.

"J..Jaden!" he exclaimed, forgetting for a minute where he was and what he was doing. Jaden had told him that he wasn't returning to Duel Academy. He'd made it clear that he had found something better, something that would make him greater. And now, Jaden was walking down the stairs, sliding into a seat next to a girl from Obelisk. Chancellor gulped, forcing himself to continue his speech. Alexis meanwhile, was watching Jaden. He'd changed so much. His hair was much longer and dyed , he was in all black. She glanced at the seat next to Syrus. Was it on purpose that Jaden had sat next to Samantha instead of his best friend? She glanced back at Jaden. Now she could see his hands. He was holding a cell phone. He was wearing motorcycle gloves with Slifer on them.

"I wonder if the jacket and gloves were a set," she whispered to Bastion.

"Probably," he whispered back.

Jaden listened to the two of them as he returned his cell phone to his pocket. Now he slid out his journal, opening it to the page he'd been working on when his mother had interrupted him. The helicopter ride over had been too bumpy to write without making his words look like someone else's and he certainly couldn't write while walking.

_They'd destroy me. But they can't know. Ever. So I must keep my secret. That's why I must return to Duel Academy to make sure no one finds it. No one can find my secret._

"Jaden?"

Jaden blinked, shocked out of his own world by the soft voice. He looked up and smiled. "Blair," he greeted.

All around people were leaving but to Jaden they were blurs of color. The only thing he could see was Blair right now and that was only because he was keeping his focus on her. Blair smiled.

"I love your new threads," she said.

Jaden smirked.

"Really? And here I was worried that people would say it wasn't me," he joked, standing. He slid his journal into his bag.

"So, Jaden. I got worried. I figured you were either late or not coming," Blair said.

Jaden glanced at Chancellor Sheppard.

"Originally it was the latter," he admitted.

"What changed your mind?"

Jaden turned his attention back to Blair.

"Let's just say there's something here I have to protect."

With that, he passed Blair and joined the stream of students still leaving the room. Blair watched him go, confused. He'd changed so much. Now he was like a blur of darkness within a parade of color.

* * *

Jesse turned his latest card to show the group.

"See, I told you," he taunted.

Bastion leapt to his feet, snatching the card away.

"Unbelievable! And I thought you were lying," he gasped.

Jesse laughed.

"Well, it's not every day the little people like you and me wander onto such exclusive cards," he laughed, taking his card from Bastion's grip.

Zane studied the card over Jesse's shoulder.

"Very impressive," he remarked.

Atticus, who was sitting on Jesse's other side, nodded, his mouth full of food.

"Thanks. Hey, y'all seen Jaden yet?" he asked.

"Oh. That's right. You weren't at opening ceremony," Syrus accused.

Jesse grinned nervously.

"Guilty," he laughed.

"Well, better to not come than to go and fall asleep. Right Hassleberry?" Syrus inquired. Hassleberry glared at him, saying nothing. Instead, Hassleberry took a bite of his food. "Wise choice," Chazz remarked.

"So, Jaden?" Jesse threw out.

"Speak of the Devil," Bastion muttered.

They all looked over as Jaden walked in the cafeteria.

"Whoa, I see what you mean by devil," Jesse commented.

Jaden pulled out the chair beside Chazz and sat down.

"Hey guys," he greeted, smiling.

"Jaden? Is there something you want to tell us?" Syrus asked.

Jaden grinned.

"Nope," he replied, smiling. "I really think there's something you want to tell us," Hassleberry pressed.

"What makes you think so?" Jaden asked.

Zane took hold of Jaden's hand and lifted it.

"Something to do with this," he said, referring to the black polish on Jaden's nails.

"Oh this? It's nothing," he said.

"Nothing? Jay, you have long hair, you're wearing all black and you have black nail polish on!" Syrus nearly yelled.

Jaden chuckled.

"It's a phase," he laughed.

"What brought it on?" Atticus inquired.

Jaden grinned.

"I'm in love," he said.

Alexis froze.

"Love?"

Jaden's grin grew.

"I met a girl back home. We've been hanging out a lot," he said.

Jaden pulled his phone out of his pocket just moments before it went off.

"Call?" Chazz asked, leaning over to look at the screen.

Jaden held it out of reach.

"No. Text message," Jaden replied.

He smiled.

"So, who's this girl?" Jesse asked.

Jaden rested his head on the table and set his phone down.

"Her name is Sara Harumino. And she's perfect," he said.

"Really? Does she... does she duel?" Alexis stammered.

Jaden glanced at her, as if seeing her for the first time.

"No. She doesn't," he replied.

He stood.

"I gotta go," he announced, turning.

Then he left.

* * *

Chancellor Sheppard stared out the window as Jaden strolled toward the docks. He sighed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

As if hearing him, Jaden turned and waved. Then he was gone.

Alexis stared out at the water, smiling.

"I missed this view," she whispered.

A trail of smoke danced through the air, drawing her attention to a single lone figure. "Hey!" Alexis called.

The figure turned.

"Hey!" Jaden called back.

Alexis hurried to join him.

"What are you-" she stopped. "Jay, are you-"

Jaden laughed, dropping his cigarette.

"It's nothing new," he said.

He looked at Alexis.

"Did it bug you?" he asked.

"Did what bug me?" Alexis inquired.

"Did it bug you when I was talking about Sara?" he asked.

Alexis blushed.

"N... NO!" she exclaimed.

Jaden smiled.

"Just asking," he said.

The two stood in silence for a minute. Jaden sighed.

"Lex, I... Sara is the best thing that ever happened to me," he said.

Alexis swallowed a lump in her throat.

"What's she like?"

Jaden glanced at her, a bit of surprise in his eyes.

"She's... she's unexplainable," he said.

Alexis opened her mouth to say something but Jaden's phone went off.

"Text?" Alexis asked.

"Call," Jaden replied, answering.

"Hello?" he asked.

His eyes widened in surprise and then his expression softened.

"Sara, hey," he said.

Alexis watched him for a minute. With no other option, she turned and walked away. As soon as she knew she was far enough that Jaden couldn't see her, she broke into a run. She wasn't sure why she was running but she knew who she was running from.

* * *

Sara stared up at the large neon sign.

"I miss you," she said, pushing her black hair out of her face.

"I miss you too," Jaden replied.

Sara grinned, pressing her phone closer to her ear.

"Dueled yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. I was just too lazy," Jaden admitted.

Sara laughed.

"Yes, lazy is your mood," she said, fiddling with her ring.

"Hey Sara?" Jaden asked.

Sara snapped to attention.

"Yeah?" she asked.

She heard Jaden chuckle a bit.

"Sara, would you kiss me?" he asked.

"Over the phone?" Sara inquired.

Jaden laughed.

"If you mean it, I'll feel it," he said.

Sara smiled.

"Alright," she relented.

She pressed her lips to the phone and closed her eyes. The only sound she could hear was Jaden's breathing and then she pulled her phone away.

"How was that?" she asked.

"It felt just like you were here," he replied.

Sara laughed.

"You are so full of it," she giggled.

Jaden also laughed.

"Sara, I've got to go. Jesse wanted to show me something earlier," he said.

Sara blinked.

"Wait, Jesse?" she asked.

But Jaden had already hung up. Sara stared at her phone.

"Oh boy," she mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden flinched as a textbook landed on his head.

"Jaden! Phone away!" Crowler yelled.

Jaden sighed and dropped his phone into his pocket. A few minutes went by and then Jaden's ring tone went off.

"JADEN!" Crowler yelled.

"What? The phone's away!" Jaden whined.

Crowler returned to his lesson, still slightly annoyed. The ring tone went off again. Crowler's hand closed tightly on the chalk.

"JAAAAAAAAAADEN!" he yelled.

Jaden smiled nervously.

"Sorry," he said.

Crowler loosened his grip on the chalk and kept writing. Jaden's phone went off again and the chalk in Crowler's hand broke. Jaden pulled out his phone.

"What?" he asked in a harsh whisper. "To the point please, Sara."

Jaden was silent, listening. Then his face lit up.

"You're here?" he exclaimed.

He leapt to his feet and ran out.

"Wait up!" Jesse yelled, running after him with Syrus and Hassleberry on his tail.

Alexis rose and followed them with Bastion and Chazz. Jaden was sprinting for the docks where a boat was docked.

"What is he doing?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know," Bastion replied honestly.

Then Alexis saw it. A girl with black hair, dressed all in black was running towards them. Alexis stopped and watched the girl fling her arms around Jaden who picked her up and spun her around.

"God Sara, I missed you," Jaden laughed.

"And I you!" Sara squealed.

Jaden stopped spinning her but his hug never ceased. Alexis gulped as Sara's dark gaze landed on her. The girl's lips curled in disgust and she gave Alexis what could be considered the nastiest death glare possible. But as Jaden pulled back, Sara was all smiles again.

"I... I did NOT imagine that, did I?" Alexis asked Jesse who was standing right next to her.

"No, you did not. That gal has it in for you, 'Lex," Jesse declared.

Alexis hugged herself, feeling goose bumps.

"Yeah but why?" she asked.

* * *

"Jaden, why aren't you looking?" Sara demanded.

Jaden looked at her out of the side of his eye.

"Simply because Chancellor Sheppard knows to keep a close eye on me," he said.

Sara propped her chin on her hand.

"He can tell a bad boy when he sees one," she laughed, brushing Jaden's hair out of his eyes.

Jaden smirked.

"I hear you."

"Jaden! Are you going to stay in there all day or are you coming out soon?" Bastion yelled through the door.

Jaden rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh look, my adoring public," he muttered, slightly annoyed.

"Oh go. It'll make Chancellor feel that you're returning to your old, carefree, kid self," Sara said.

"Hey, don't hate the carefree kid self," Jaden said, standing.

He pulled his shirt and jacket on.

"Yeah, yeah," Sara said, rolling over on her bed. "Enjoy."

Once the door closed behind him, Sara sat up.

"Now time to impress him," she declared.

* * *

Alexis caught the end of black hair before it vanished around the corner.

"What?" she asked herself following it.

She found Sara kneeling outside Chancellor Sheppard's office, peeking in. An evil grin decorated her face. Slowly, she looked around. Alexis hid around the corner and peeked back into the hall. It was empty. Alexis walked over to Chancellor's office and went in. It was empty, dark and Alexis questioned her own sanity. With nothing of interest in the room, she turned to go.

"Ah ah ahh," Sara taunted, swinging down from the ceiling.

She kicked Alexis right in her stomach and knocked her back onto the Chancellor's desk. Alexis gulped as the door slammed shut of its own free will and the blinds flew shut. Sara crossed her arms.

"Listen here, Lex. I want you to stay away from my Jaden," she hissed.

_'A bit straight to the point but okay,' _Alexis thought, sitting up and sliding off the desk. "Jaden is a friend. That's it. I don't think it fair that I can't talk to him just because I'm a girl," Alexis declared.

Sara chuckled and soon it escalated into an evil cackle that filled the room.

"You have no clue why I'm telling you to stay away. So, I'll tell you. Jaden has the darkest, tainted soul I've ever encountered. You ,though, the purity of it all sickens me. Like Yin and Yang. But this time, I won't let a single drip of yang meet yin," Sara declared.

Alexis's hand curled into a fist.

"And if I refuse to leave Jaden be? If I keep being his friend? What will you do?" she demanded.

Sara's hand rose and with it, so did Alexis.

"Wha...WHAT!" Alexis cried.

Sara grinned.

"You will," she declared, pushing her hands forward.

Alexis screamed as she was thrown at the window. The force of her hit broke the glass sending her out. At the last second, Alexis grabbed the ledge.

"Now will you?" Sara asked, standing over her.

Alexis glared at her.

"No... never," she declared.

Sara sighed.

"Then I have no use for you," she said, stepping on Alexis's hand.

"Ow!" Alexis cried.

"Sara! ENOUGH!"

Alexis and Sara glanced in the direction of the new voice. Alexis gulped as she saw Jaden. His eyes were glowing red and his hair was almost levitating. Sara stepped back and then sprinted from the room. Jaden watched her before turning to Alexis.

"Lex, I-"

"ACHOO!" Alexis sneezed, her grip failing.

She fell, screaming her throat raw. Air hit her with enough force to make her eyes hurt and the water from them flew past her cheeks and into the air. And suddenly, she wasn't falling anymore. An arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. Glancing up, she discovered Jaden. Wings had sprouted from his back, tearing his shirt but not his jacket which Alexis saw was falling past them. Jaden landed on a ledge a few feet down and let Alexis go.

"J..Jaden. What... is this... is this why you weren't going to come to Duel Academy this year?" Alexis demanded.

Jaden said nothing.

"Love had nothing to do with it! Jaden, why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me!" Alexis cried.

Jaden held out a brown leather journal.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked.

Jaden shoved it into her arms.

"Only you," he said, his red eyes meeting hers.

Alexis gulped but nodded.

"Only me," she promised.

Jaden released the journal and backed away, his wings fluffing. He leapt into the air and soared away.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis stared at Jaden's journal as it laid, closed, on her desk.

'_Only me?'_ she wondered.

What was going on? Jaden was growing wings and his eyes were changing. And Sara, Sara had tried to kill her. She looked at the journal.

"I have no choice," she mumbled, flipping it open.

_I've got no choice. I can't run and leave them behind. I can't give it all up. I can't go back to Duel Academy._

Alexis stopped reading. This entry was written before they all returned home. She skipped ahead a few pages until another entry caught her eye.

_It hurts. Everything hurts me. Sara claims my pain will all go away. She sat beside me as I transformed first. I kept yelling but that's all I remember besides the immense pain. Sara, she's happy. My wings are long overdue, she says. According to her, my soul is tainted. It's sentenced to eternal damnation. I'm afraid. What do I do? Am I going to become a monster as Sara wants? Or can I be saved. _

Alexis gulped nervously, returning to the first entry. She read from there to the end, exposing herself to the morbid thoughts that had flown through Jaden's mind day after day. When she reached the final page, she braced herself.

_If they knew, they wouldn't like me. They wouldn't want anything to do with me. They'd hate me, they'd shun me. They'd destroy me. But they can't know. Ever. So I must keep my secret. That's why I must return to Duel Academy to make sure no one finds it. No one can find my secret. _

Alexis stared in shock. No morbidity. It had escalated from minor to major and then it just ended. Alexis closed the book and hugged it to her chest. Sara was using him. It had to be that.

"Jaden, I will save you," she declared.

* * *

"You naughty, naughty boy."

Jaden didn't move as Sara's arms wrapped around his shoulders. She pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Don't act innocent. I know you gave that abomination the journal," she whispered. "Alexis isn't an abomination, Sara. And you said there was no need for the journal," Jaden said, calmly.

Sara laughed.

"I lied," she hissed, any amusement in her voice gone.

She stepped away, slamming her hand into a rock. It cracked and then broke.

"Jaden, that journal is what keeps you independent. With it, any human who knows how can control you," she snapped.

Jaden said nothing. He just stared at the ocean, his brown eyes blank. Sara grinned evilly. "Unless, you WANT to be controlled by that human brat," she taunted.

Jaden said nothing.

"I don't believe it! After all the hard work we put into this, you'd throw it all away!" Sara growled.

Jaden looked over his shoulder.

"Hard work? We? Were you the one forced to sprout wings? These hurt like hell and they itch like crazy. Sara, if you put as much work as I did into this little operation, where are your wings?" he growled.

Sara took a step back.

"I told you. I'm a witch. I couldn't grow wings if I wanted to. Besides, I would've died as a result. The whole selfish gain effect of the spell. But if I'd been doing it for someone else, I wouldn't die," Sara defended.

Jaden glared at her.

"So my life means nothing but yours means everything. And now I'm supposed to let you own and control me?" he hissed.

Sara went to him and hugged his shoulders.

"Exactly right," she whispered in his ear. "Jaden, this is what you were born to do."

Jaden wretched himself from her grip.

"I wasn't born to be your toy," he growled, running toward the dorm.

Sara glared after him.

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

"What can I do for you, Alexis?" Chancellor Sheppard asked.

Alexis clutched Jaden's journal in her hands.

'_Only you,'_ he had said.

Alexis sighed.

"Chancellor, what do you know about Jaden?" she asked.

Chancellor Sheppard looked unsettled for a moment but he managed to regain his composure.

"I only know he's a student here. Why.. why do you ask?"

Alexis held up the journal.

"He mentions you a few times. About protecting his secret," she said.

Chancellor Sheppard rose, shock written all over his face.

"Jaden let me read it. That girl, Sara, she's done something to him. And I think she has something else planned. I need to help him!" Alexis said.

Chancellor Sheppard sighed.

"Alexis, Jaden is... do you remember Yubel?" he asked.

Alexis nodded.

"Jaden and I kept in touch and apparently, Sara banished Yubel. Without Yubel, Jaden doesn't have the spirit world knowledge to rid himself of Sara," Sheppard informed her. "Is there anyone who does?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, but she may be reluctant to help," he said.

"Who is she?" Alexis demanded.

Sheppard grinned.

"I'll give her a call," he said.

* * *

"That her?"

"Yep."

Jim and Syrus both hid behind the wall and settled. Each sighed.

"That girl doesn't look like Jaden's type," Jim remarked.

"I agree. And she's got some grudge against Alexis," Syrus said.

"Really? Most people like Alexis," Jim mumbled mostly to himself.

Sara glanced up and the two ducked behind the wall.

"Do you think she heard us?" Syrus asked.

"Who knows! Guess you'll never know!" Sara called.

The two boys gulped.

"Man, Jaden must not get away with anything."

* * *

"Chancellor, can't we just call Yubel back?" Alexis inquired.

"It may be impossible at this point, Alexis. Yubel may still be with Jaden but Sara may have locked Yubel away inside Jaden. If we tried to contact Yubel, it would only cause Jaden pain of immense proportions," Chancellor Sheppard replied.

Alexis sighed, sitting back.

"How do you know so much?" she asked.

Chancellor Sheppard smiled.

"I had a good teacher," he replied.

"Well, thank you."

Alexis turned at the voice, shivering at the owner. The woman was tall with long black hair that probably would've reached the floor had it not be in a high ponytail. She wore a long black dress that reached the floor and in her arms was a black creature that resembled a rabbit. Alexis gulped as the woman's red eyes met hers.

"So, you wish to help Jaden?" she asked.

Alexis gulped again, nodding. The woman smiled.

"What do you think, Mokona?" she asked.

The black thing in her arms waved its ears.

"Let's do it!" it cheered.

The woman looked at Alexis before extending her hand.

"My name is Yuko. I am the time/space witch. How may I be of service?"


	4. Chapter 4

Yuko looked up from the journal.

"There's a lot he's saying between the lines," she said, closing it.

Mokona took the book and hopped off her lap. Alexis watched it before turning back to Yuko anxiously. Yuko crossed her legs.

"I'm starting to think he wanted this," she said.

"What?" Alexis cried, leaping to her feet.

"Alexis, please-" Chancellor Sheppard began.

"NO!" Alexis cried.

She faced Yuko, shaking with anger and desperation.

"He doesn't want this! He gave me his journal to help save him," Alexis said.

Yuko smiled, propping her chin on her hand.

"He gave you the book?" she asked.

Alexis nodded. Yuko hung her head and her shoulders began to shake.

"Miss Yuko?" Alexis asked.

Yuko threw her head back, laughing.

"He gave you the book?"

Alexis and Chancellor Sheppard exchanged a look that went unseen by Yuko. She kept laughing. Alexis sat down, waiting for Yuko to get herself under control. Mokona leapt into Alexis's lap, settling happily. The journal was gone but Alexis wasn't worried just yet. Finally, Yuko's laughter subsided. She cleared her throat.

"Pardon me," she said.

She looked at Alexis.

"Let me explain this to you. Jaden is a demon. He can never be human again. It's too late."

"BUT!"Alexis cried.

"I wasn't done," Yuko said.

"Sorry," Alexis said.

Yuko sighed, sitting back in her chair.

"He was transformed with a spell. The one downside for these artificial demons is the little ability to be controlled by whatever human or other demon that has their last humanly possession," she explained.

Yuko held up the journal.

"This, I assume, would be Jaden's last humanly possession. He gave it to you not to read but to use as a leash, so to speak. Alexis, you own Jaden. He is your demon," she said. Alexis blinked.

"What? I don't want a demon! Heck, I can barely keep a goldfish alive," she said.

Yuko laughed.

"He's not a pet," she said.

Mokona jumped onto Chancellor Sheppard's desk.

"Let's go see him!" he said.

Yuko stood.

"It has been awhile. Where might I find Jaden?" she asked.

* * *

"So, that was your friend?" Alexis asked as soon as Yuko was gone.

Mokona was sitting in Alexis arms, sleeping. The journal was tucked safely away in Mokona's care and Mokona was to stick to Alexis like glue. Chancellor Sheppard smiled. "She's the best one of her kind. Plus, she and Jaden have...history," he replied, his face serious.

"What kind of history?" Alexis asked.

Chancellor Sheppard shook his head.

"Sorry Alexis. I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say once upon a time, I owed Yuko and keeping that knowledge was payment."

* * *

Jaden stared in shock as Yuko approached him.

"Who's that?" Jesse asked.

Jim and Hassleberry shrugged. Jim looked at Jaden who was growing tenser with every step the black clad woman took.

"Hello, Jaden. It's been awhile," she greeted.

"Yuko," Jaden said.

Yuko smiled.

"What? No hug?" she asked.

She chuckled.

"Surely that woman has told you by now."

Jaden stood, wrapping his arms around her. Yuko hugged him back.

"You poor, little demon. What has she done to you?" she whispered in his ear.

Jaden said nothing.

"You'd grant any wish, in exchange for a price?" he asked.

Yuko gently pulled away, looking at him.

"Not that one," she said.

Jaden sighed.

"I knew it."

"Jaden, who's she?" Syrus asked.

Jaden turned to them.

"This is my mother."

* * *

Sara stared in horror at Yuko.

"Impossible," she gasped.

As if hearing her, Yuko turned, staring right at Sara's high perch. Sara ducked back, away from view but she still saw Yuko's red gaze.

"Who has brought this plague upon me?" she growled.

Her nose twitched and she leaned over to stare at the courtyard. She growled when she saw Alexis. On Alexis's back was Mokona. The black Mokona. Which meant it was Yuko's personal Mokona. Alexis turned and locked eyes with Sara. They stayed like that for a minute before Sara retreated.

"THAT BITCH!"

* * *

"You called my mother?"

Alexis jumped and spun around, finding Jaden.

"Don't do that," she ordered.

"Why not?" Jaden asked.

Alexis sighed.

"Look, I know you're mad-"

"Mad? Mad? Alexis, mad doesn't even begin to cover how I feel. I said only you. She wasn't suppose to get involved."

"Why not?"

Jaden sighed.

"Because, she abandoned me. She doesn't get to just waltz back into my life and play the hero. Not now. Not ever," he replied.

With those words, he turned sharply and stomped away. Alexis ran to catch up, grabbing his arm.

"Jaden. I needed help. I...Mokona has the journal," she said.

"The journal isn't my concern right now," he said.

He sighed.

"Sorry, Alexis," he said, smiling sadly.

Alexis touched his cheek.

"Look, I can't help with the whole demon problem or the wing problem and all but I can help protect you from Sara," she said.

Jaden placed his hand on the one on his cheek.

"Thanks," he said.

Alexis smiled.

"If needed, I will protect you from Yuko," she said.

Jaden chuckled.

"That's one woman no one is safe from," he laughed.

He removed Alexis's hand from is cheek but he didn't let it go.

"Right now, I am your demon. I'm suppose to protect you and I will. Once I finish my transformation," he said.

"Wait, what transformation?" Alexis asked.

Jaden glanced around the crowded hall. He pushed Alexis into a little nook.

"The spell has phases. This is sort of the middle phase. I either become fully demon or I die as I am," he whispered.

"What?" Alexis cried.

Jaden sighed.

"It's all explained in Sara's spell book. She writes notes to herself about different spells," he explained.

He backed away.

"I have to go," he said, walking away.

He vanished into the crowd. Alexis sighed in disappointment. She'd been so close. For a second, she'd seen the old Jaden. And so easily, he vanished.

* * *

"Hey! Listen!" chirped Mokona.

Alexis sighed.

"Hungry again?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Mokona cheered.

Alexis started down the almost empty hall, headed for the cafeteria.

"Hey, Alexis!"

Alexis turned, gulping when she saw Sara. Sara grinned.

"Hey, Lex. Did you forget our talk?" she asked.

Alexis gulped again. Mokona leapt into Alexis's arms.

"Don't worry Alexis. I'll protect you," he said.

Sara snorted.

"Please. A puffball like you doesn't hold a candle next to a witch like me," she laughed. Mokona tensed as Sara raised her hand.

"Alexis, did you know Jaden's afraid of himself. He doesn't want anyone to know he's a demon. Or that he's becoming one. Why don't we make his little nightmare a reality?" Sara suggested.

A blue spiral of energy appeared in her hand.

"Get ready to fly," she said, throwing the spiral at Alexis.

Mokona braced himself. Quickly, Alexis shielded him from the attack, allowing herself to get hit. The force knocked her through the window just above the courtyard. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Mokona cried.

Alexis caught onto a ledge with one hand, holding Mokona with the other. She looked up, discovering Sara staring out the broken window. She had a satisfied smile on her face. With no words, she turned to go.

"Not again," Alexis hissed.

She tossed Mokona on the ledge and lifted herself up.

"Nice work!" Mokona praised.

Alexis collapsed next to him, panting.

"If she wants a war, so be it," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuko sighed to herself.

"The balance has been upset," she mumbled.

Her red eyes glowed and her hair levitated. Images of Alexis flying through the window with Mokona in her arms flashed through her mind. Sara's smug smile also flashed in Yuko's mind. Yuko closed her glowing eyes, looking deeper. The two girls' souls swam before her eyes. Alexis's was pure, untainted and unbroken but Sara's, Sara's soul was a mess. It was blacker than black and had dozens upon dozens of rips in it. Yuko opened her eyes which no longer glowed.

"Sara, you fool. Don't you know that destroying the balance makes you my enemy?" she whispered.

"Oh, I know."

Yuko turned slowly. Sara stood behind her, a wooden staff in hand.

"My, what a predicament," she laughed.

"Not really," Yuko responded with.

Sara's face lost it's amusement.

"Enough small talk. You are the time/space witch. Your job is to stay neutral," she hissed. Yuko smiled.

"Correction. My job is to maintain the balance. If you insist on destroying it, I must destroy you," she said.

The two witches glared at each other.

"You have no idea what I can do to you," Sara hissed.

"You have no idea what **I** can do to **You**. Right Jaden?" Yuko asked.

Sara turned. Jaden was standing in the doorway, wings out. His eyes were glowing red and his nails were claws.

"Even if you defeat me, can you defeat your little creation?" Yuko asked.

Sara backed away. She pointed at Yuko.

"This isn't over witch! We aren't done!"

Then she ran. Yuko sighed.

"Glad that worked," she muttered, waving away the Jaden illusion. She sat on her bed. "Now then, onto yoga!"

* * *

"Yuko!" Alexis called, bursting into the time/space witch's room.

She froze when she saw Yuko sitting with her feet behind her ears.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

Yuko sighed in relief.

"Of course not!" she cheered.

"She's stuck," Mokona whispered in Alexis's ear.

"Hey! You little brat! I am not stuck!" Yuko objected.

"Yuko," Mokona scolded.

Yuko sighed.

"Fine, I'm stuck," she admitted.

"HA HA!" Mokona cheered, leaping into a nearby chair.

Alexis went to Yuko and helped her out of her pose.

"So, what did you want?" Yuko asked as Alexis did so.

"I need to know some magic. Like defensive magic to protect myself against Sara," she said.

Yuko studied her.

"What?" Alexis asked, uncomfortable with the witch's serious gaze.

"Alright," Yuko relented.

She stood, stretching.

"Mokona, would you mind going on a little trip?" she asked.

Mokona looked at Yuko and then leapt into Alexis's arms.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Good Mokona," Yuko praised. "I'm thinking the Kitsune siblings."

Mokona nodded.

"Now Alexis, while you're gone, I will watch Jaden. Mokona is going with you so the journal is safe from Sara. Be safe and don't worry. Everything is under control," Yuko instructed.

Alexis nodded. Yuko smiled.

"Good girl. Now off with you!" Yuko ordered.

Mokona glowed, his eyes and mouth opening wide. Alexis was sucked in. She remembered spinning and flipping wildly and then all was dark.

* * *

She woke up, later, much later. She felt stiff. Mokona was snoring beside her on the pillow. Wait, pillow. Alexis looked around. She was in a richly furnished room on a bed. And what a comfortable bed it was. Alexis discovered she was wearing a silk nightgown much like the dress Yuko had been wearing the day she arrived. Alexis sat up, rubbing her head. Sunlight streamed in the window. Slowly, Alexis walked over to a chiffarobe planted by the fireplace. She opened it, discovering only a pair of tights and a plain T-shirt. With no other options, Alexis slipped them on, looking for shoes. As if by magic, a pair of converse appeared (cause converse kick ass!). Alexis pulled them on, tying them tightly. When she was all dressed she returned to the bed.

"Mokona," she said, shaking him.

Mokona sat up, rubbing his eyes. Alexis smiled.

"Sorry to wake you," she said.

Mokona sprang into her arms.

"No problem!" he cheered. "Now, let's get some food!"

Then the smell hit her. It was food. Alexis followed the scent out of her room, down two flights of stairs and into a large kitchen.

"Am I in heaven?" Alexis inquired.

A laugh filled the room, surprising her. What surprised her more was when a woman with long, flowing brown hair in a turquoise leotard lowered herself from the ceiling.

"Oh no sweetheart. This is not heaven," she said.

"Comes pretty darn close," Alexis muttered to Mokona.

The woman leapt to her feet.

"This is the home of the Kitsune siblings. I am Mage," she said, bowing.

Quickly, Mage straightened.

"I am the oldest Kitsune sibling and have taken a human appearance so that you feel more comfortable."

Alexis smiled nervously.

"Alright, so, um, will you teach me magic?" she asked.

Mage grinned.

"Of course! But let me explain. Magic doesn't come easily. You have to feel it, to be able to move with it," she said. "And magic is very flexible. So you must be flexible as well!" Alexis blinked, blankly.

"Alright. Flexibility," she said.

Mage smiled.

"So, let's begin."

* * *

"So, how does it feel?" Mage asked.

Alexis grunted.

"Like a party," she said.

In truth, standing like , what did Mage say?, oh yeah, standing like a crab was killing her knees and her back. Mage smiled, obliviously, as was Mage's way.

"GREAT! Now, start walking," she coached.

"Oh for the love of-"

"No complaining!"

Alexis jumped at the new voice. For one, it was male and for another, it came from behind her aka her blind spot. Alexis shook as footsteps got closer. She felt someone circling her and looked up meeting pure red eyes. She stared in shock at an exact replica of Jaden. He had a long scar below his left eye. He pulled his long black hair away from his face, holding it back as he studied Alexis.

"So, this is what Yuko sent us to work with?" he asked.

Mage grinned at him.

"Krios!" she greeted.

She looked at Alexis.

"He's the second oldest Kitsune sibling," she said.

"There're four of them," Mokona whispered to Alexis.

He pointed at Mage.

"The wind sibling," he said.

Mage smiled.

"For my breezy personality!" she sang.

Mokona pointed at Krios.

"And the water sibling!"

Alexis looked at Krios. He didn't look much like a water person.

"I'm the only guy so you don't have to worry," Krios said.

"About what?" she asked.

Krios rolled his eyes, squatting down exactly like her and Mage. He managed to crouch even lower though and he looked really comfortable.

"How's it feel?" Mage asked.

"My nuts hurt," he said.

He smirked.

"But the breeze I'm gettin' from your breezy personality is a nice change of pace."

Mage glared, losing her pleasant aura.

"I'll show you a breeze," she said.

Krios held up his hands in defeat.

"Kidding. So, when do I get a turn with our little trooper?" he asked.

Mage's smile returned.

"As soon as she's all stretched out!" she announced.

Krios looked at Alexis, studying her.

"I'd say she couldn't be stretched anymore," he said.

They both studied Alexis.

"Hn, I guess you're right. She's all yours. I'll go get dinner!" Mage announced.

* * *

"Come in!" Yuko yelled in response to the knock at her door.

Jaden entered, opening the door enough to slip in and then closing it silently. He turned and faced Yuko.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Where is who?" Yuko asked, blowing on her nails.

The red paint was still wet. She studied the little Mokonas she has painted on each.

"Not a bad job. Don't you agree?" Yuko asked, holding her hand toward Jaden so he could see.

Jaden's red eyes stared at her, unamused. Yuko sighed, rising from her bed.

"I sent her to a few friends of mine," she replied.

Jaden's eyebrow rose.

"Which friends?" he asked.

"No one bad," Yuko mumbled.

"Mother, I've met your friends. Which ones?" Jaden demanded. "What price did she have to pay?"

Yuko sighed.

"No price. The balance has already tipped towards the darker magic. What harm will it do to help set them right by getting involved a smidge?" she asked.

"Your logic amazes me," Jaden muttered.

Yuko sat.

"Jaden, it's best you don't stress yourself too much. You're in a delicate stage," she advised.

Jaden sat next to her.

"I know. Wherever Alexis is, can you guarantee she's safe?" he asked.

Yuko smiled.

"She couldn't be safer."

* * *

"Watch out Alexis!" Mokona yelled.

Alexis ducked behind a rock, avoiding the water whip Krios had sent her way. She spit out a mouthful of water from the earlier water orb and coughed.

"I'd soooo rather be flexing," she mumbled.

Krios laughed.

"Hey, Lex, you know why I took this form?" he asked.

Alexis glanced at him from behind her rock. Krios smirked.

"If Jaden goes rogue, you're going to have to take him down. If you can't fight his replica, you can't fight him. And also because fighting as Jaden allows me the added bonus of making this awkward," he said, lifting his hands.

A wave of water rose from behind him.

"If you think water's fun, wait until you meet Tempus. She may accidentally light you on fire. Doesn't that sound fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, oodles," Alexis mumbled.

"Don't forget RuRu!" Mage called.

Alexis looked at Mokona for further explanation.

"RuRu is earth," he called.

"Oh lovely."

"Well, that aside," Krios said, waving his hands forward.

The water flew forward.

"Yipes!" Alexis peeped, ducking behind the rock.

She gulped as it cracked, letting some water leak through. Alexis stared at it.

"Seriously, how is this teaching me anything magic related?" she asked.

Krios sighed.

"Dense girl. Sara uses combat magic. She attacks rapid fire. No stop, no break. She won't wait for you to be ready. She has the intent to kill and you need it too. Now bulk up," he said, his water twisting into a rope and smacking Alexis across the training field.

Krios started walking towards her, his water turning circles in his hand.

"Done yet?" he asked, stopping a few feet from her.

"Not yet," Alexis said, looking him straight in the eye.

Krios raised his hand.

"Wrong answer," he said, throwing an orb of water at her.

Alexis rolled out of the way, getting to her feet. Krios spun, throwing another wave of water at her. Alexis held up one hand to block it. Just as the water hit, or actually before it did, a large white shield surrounded her, blocking the water.

"Wow!" Mokona and Mage cried.

Krios stared in surprise as the shield morphed into a dragon. It absorbed the water, shooting it back at him. Krios could only duck as the onslaught of water knocked him down.

"WHOOO-HOOOO!" Mokona cheered.

Alexis stared at her hands.

"Did I do that?" she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Crowler sighed, writing on the board. His knuckles brushed against the board. Of course, they wouldn't if his chalk was longer. It still would be long, had Jaden not forced him to break it with his annoying phone.

"Jaden, come solve this!" he ordered, turning to the class.

Jaden looked at him.

"Uh, I'd rather not," he said.

Crowler glared.

"Come solve this," he ordered again.

Jaden glanced at his hands.

_'Stop shaking,' _he ordered his hands.

They were shaking uncontrollably and his legs were numb. He had a headache and his entire body was either aching or numb. Jaden looked at Crowler. The teacher looked serious enough so Jaden stood. Jim looked at Jaden as he stood. The red eyes he'd come to recognize as Jaden's were foggy.

"Ja-"

He couldn't finish. He had to shoot forward and catch Jaden as he fell. A girl screamed but Jim was busy hoisting Jaden onto his shoulders.

"Don't worry Jaden," he said.

He broke into a sprint to the nurse's office. About halfway there, he stopped. Yuko was standing in his path, wearing actual slacks. Her arms were folded over her grey tank. "About time, Jim. It took you long enough," she said.

"How did you... and what..."

"Come with me," Yuko ordered, walking into another hall.

Jim followed.

"I don't mean to be rude but Jaden needs to see the nurse," he said.

Yuko threw her head back and laughed.

"A boy that doesn't mean to be rude. And just when I'd thought I'd seen it all," she cackled, opening a door.

She slipped in and Jim followed, flinching as the door closed itself.

"Lay Jaden there," she ordered, pointing to a bed.

Jim obeyed, not knowing what else to do. Yuko was flipping through the pages of book. "Nope. Nope. Well, this simply won't do," she muttered.

Yuko dropped the book on table before resting her elbows on it.

"I guess I have no other choice," she muttered, placing a pair of odd looking headphones on.

"Mage? Oh Mage dear," she said.

She listened for a second.

"Yes, it's me, Yuko."

She listened again.

"No, I'm not drunk. Put Alexis on," she ordered.

She waited.

"Inter-dimension calls. There's always a lag," she said to Jim.

He nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Ah, Alexis. Welcome back. Now, has Jaden ever mentioned any place Sara keeps her notes?" she asked.

Yuko was silent, listening.

"In her spell book. Good choice. It must be in her room. No good witch goes anywhere without her book."

Yuko was silent again.

"Oh don't worry. I have a little helper," she said, looking at Jim.

She smiled at his nervous expression, removing the headphones.

"Oh don't worry. All we're doing is a little B and E in the name of mankind and all that is sane and good and truly just."

* * *

"I thought you came here to learn magic!" Krios yelled.

"I did!" Alexis yelled back.

Krios paced angrily.

"It's impossible. No way are you human."

"I'll check!" Mage volunteered.

She pricked Alexis with a little pin, licking the blood off the tip.

"Yep. Human with a side taste of-"

Mage stopped.

"What? A side taste of what?" Krios asked.

"Miko," Mage replied.

Krios looked at Alexis.

"There was a chance she could have purified me?" he asked.

Mage nodded.

"That BITCH! Yuko will pay dearly!" he yelled.

Mage sighed.

"Alexis, you've already got the magic. All you really need is a teacher you can't, well, purify into next week."

Krios let out a scream.

What's wrong?" Mage and Alexis asked as one.

"She healed my scar!" he cried.

"So?" Mage asked.

"The scar made me look sexy," he said.

Mage and Alexis exchanged a look.

"Oh brother."

* * *

"Are you sure this is for mankind and all that is sane and good and truly just?" Jesse asked.

He looked at Yuko when he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm none of those things," Yuko answered.

"Well, that's comforting," Hassleberry grumbled.

Yuko smirked.

"Look, you want to help Jaden, I want to help Jaden. Common goal and common enemy," she said.

"What do you mean enemy?" Jesse asked.

"Sara," Yuko replied.

"And you need us because?" Jim inquired.

Yuko handed him a rope.

"You need to propel me into her room through the skylight," she said.

"Like in the movies?" Jesse asked.

"And then I'll explain everything," Yuko promised.

Hassleberry and Jesse shrugged and took the rope. Yuko propelled herself into the room. "So, where's the book?" she mumbled.

Yuko checked the bookshelf, moving fast, but all she found was old classics.

"Smart girl," she mumbled.

Yuko checked the dresser drawers.

"Where is it?" she growled, looking around.

She saw a stuffed pink monkey laying on the bed.

"Seriously?" she asked, picking it up.

But it was just a stuffed monkey,

"Well, this isn't creepy at all," Yuko mumbled.

She sat on the bed, sitting right on the pillow. Instead of being soft, it was hard and a bit lumpy.

"Ha ha!" she said, triumphantly.

She grabbed the pillow and cut it open with her nail.

"Bingo!" she said, picking a black book from the fluff inside.

Yuko tugged on the rope.

"Let's go boys. We've got it."

* * *

Alexis looked around Yuko's room.

"She actually leaves?" she marveled.

The door opened and Yuko marched in with Jim, Hassleberry and Jesse behind her.

"Oh, you're back," Yuko greeted.

"Alexis?" Hassleberry asked.

"And Mokona!" Mokona piped in.

Alexis sighed.

"Hi guys," she greeted.

"So, that's what's going on!" Hassleberry realized.

"Yes," Alexis replied.

"So, Sara's here to make sure you and Jaden stay apart and Yuko is here-"

"To help Alexis take down Sara and restore universal balance," Yuko finished.

Jim and Jesse exchanged a glance.

"You think we're crazy, don't you?" Yuko asked.

"Believe it or not, stranger things have happened to us. This is relatively normal," Jesse admitted.

"I see," Yuko mused, turning back to Sara's spell book. "Hm."

"Uh..."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Yuko asked.

She reached over, grabbing a glass of water and sipping it.

"Oh. About that, I have miko blood in me," Alexis said.

Yuko's water flew through the air and she began coughing wildly. Mokona shook the water off his fur.

"Well, that was unexpected," he said.

Yuko looked at Alexis.

"Miko? Are you kidding? No, you have to be serious. You are serious, aren't you?" Yuko interrogated.

Alexis nodded.

"Well, this is... odd," she said.

Yuko coughed again.

"I'd say the tides just turned," she said.

"In Sara's favor?" Jim inquired.

"No, in ours."

* * *

Sara checked her watch, lining it perfectly with the moon.

"It's time. Jaden should be transitioning right about now," she mumbled.

* * *

"Yuko, how's Jaden doing?" Alexis asked.

The entire room seemed to fall silent. Yuko stood.

"Take a walk with me," she said.

Alexis stood, allowing Yuko to loop her arm around hers. A dark portal opened and they walked in. Alexis gulped as she realized they were walking in nothingness.

"Where's Jaden?" she asked.

Yuko stopped and the nothingness swirled around them, releasing Jaden. His arms were covered in dark tattoos and so was his back. Alexis gulped as one red eye moved to look at her.

"He's transitioning," Yuko said.

Alexis looked at her.

"Is he in pain?" she asked.

Yuko nodded. Alexis kneeled beside Jaden and gently touched his wing.

"I'm here," she said.

Jaden's eyes closed and he leaned against her. Alexis hugged him, feeling him tense. "Alexis, let him go!"

Jaden began to thrash, his pupils shrinking until all Alexis could see was the white in them.

"Jaden!" she screamed, holding him tighter.

Jaden's claws dug into her shoulders. Alexis felt Yuko's hand on her shoulder.

"Alexis, let him go!" she ordered.

"**NO!**" Alexis objected.

"Alexis!"

"Yuko-"

"**ALEXIS!**" Yuko yelled.

Alexis felt Jaden's shoulders loosen and then he went limp against her.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked.

Yuko's hand left her shoulder. She looked back at Yuko. Yuko was facing away from her. "Alexis, this transitition determined whether he became a demon or died."

"So?" Alexis asked.

Yuko shook her head. Alexis heart dropped.

"No."

She turned back to Jaden, rolling him onto his back.

"Jaden. Come on, open your eyes," she begged.

His eyes remained close. Alexis touched his cheek, brushing the hair away with her hand.

_It hurts. Everything hurts me. _

Alexis gulped.

_My soul is tainted. It's sentenced to eternal damnation. I'm afraid._

_Am I going to become a monster?_

Alexis covered her ears.

"Shut up," she whispered.

Jaden flashed into her mind.

"I should've been here sooner," she whispered.

Yuko sighed.

"Let's go," she said.

"What about Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"Here in this dimension, his body will be preserved. He won't age or decompose. He'll always be the same. I figured you'd rather this happen," she said.

Alexis settled Jaden on the nothingness and stood.

"I see," she said.

Yuko turned to face Alexis.

"You knew this would happen?" Alexis inquired.

Yuko sighed.

"Yes."

Alexis turned on Yuko.

"Then why didn't you tell me!" she yelled.

"The universal balance is already thrown off because of Sara! If I told you your whole life, the universal balance would be thrown of even more."

"He's your son! Can't you just screw the rules this once!" Alexis demanded.

"Once is all it takes to screw the entire balance, Yuko defended.

Alexis looked back at Jaden.

"He didn't want you to just waltz back into his life and play the hero. And now I see you do is worry about the universal balance. You never-"

"That's what I'm suppose to do!"

"Well, your little job sucks!" Alexis screamed.

They stared at each other.

"I didn't ask for either. Not the 'job' or the son. I chose the one I was good at. But I didn't leave Jaden on any random doorstep," Yuko hissed.

"What?"

"I had a client in my store. She couldn't have children. I granted her wish. I didn't want to but my job is to grant wishes and to take and give. I gave her Jaden and made sure she'd take the best care of him. With Chancellor Sheppard as my witness, I granted her wish. I made it so she wasn't alone. That 's my job anyway. To grant people's wishes for an equal price," Yuko said.

She paused and took a deep breath.

"I visited until she asked me to stop. She said she couldn't be a mother unless she forgot he wasn't hers. She made sure to change how he looked just so he didn't look like me or his father. She changed who he was and I couldn't stop her. He may have been alone and even hurt but he was in better hands than mine."

With that, Yuko opened a portal and stormed away, leaving the portal open for Alexis. Alexis looked at Jaden.

"I'm sorry," she said, kneeling beside him.

She brushed another strand of hair from his face and leaned down, kissing him on the cheek. Then she stood and walked through the portal.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara closed her watch, staring out her curtains at the moon. She smiled.

"When I fail, there is always more guinea pigs out there, waiting," she said, smiling.

Sara held up her hand, palm up, watching the ball of lightning gather in it.

"First though, I have to get rid of Miss Goody Good and the Candy Witch," she hissed. She spun on her heel and left.

"Hey Sara!" called a girl from Obelisk.

"Where ya headed?" she asked.

Sara grinned.

"To tie up a few loose ends."

* * *

Alexis hugged Atticus goodbye.

"I should be back soon," she promised.

"Playing hooky in the middle of the school year? It's not like you," he scolded playfully. Alexis glanced at Yuko, who stood by the helicopter like a statue.

"Let's just say I have my reasons," she said.

She turned to Jim.

"Take care of everybody," she said.

He nodded.

"Take care of her," he said, nodding at Yuko.

Alexis looked back at Yuko.

"I will," she promised.

They hugged briefly and then Alexis joined Yuko. Mokona was sitting in Yuko's arms, pretending to be a doll.

"Are you ready?" Yuko asked.

Alexis nodded and the two got on the helicopter.

* * *

Sara smiled to herself as she found Syrus. Her mood had improved drastically. She no longer sensed Yuko and the rebellious demon-would-be Jaden was dead. No one was left to protect Alexis.

"Yoo-hoo!" she called.

Syrus looked up.

"Oh, hi Sara," he greeted shyly.

Sara grinned, sitting beside him.

"So, watcha doin'?" she asked.

"Look, I don't know where Jaden is, if that's what you're asking," Syrus said.

"Oh, Jaden? Yeah, we're through."

"What!" Syrus cried.

"I mean, he's great and all but I think he has a thing for Alexis and, well, who can compete? She's pretty much Jaden's perfect girl. She duels for one. She knows HOW to duel for another. And, well, she's so pretty," Sara babbled.

With every word, she felt herself gagging. Like any guy would choose Alexis over her. But Syrus bought it. Sara could see it.

"So, do you know where I can find Alexis?" Sara asked innocently.

"Oh, she-"

"SYRUS!" Hassleberry greeted, tackling his smaller companion.

Sara jumped to her feet to avoid getting crushed. She looked up seeing Jim, Jesse and Zane. Jim and Jesse were glaring at her.

"So, Sara, did Jaden ever tell you about his brief interest in the dark arts?" Jesse asked. Sara smiled smugly.

"Yeah. I heard it ended in disaster," she hissed.

Jim's glare got sharper.

"Oh, that reminds me. Yuko asked me to return this. She said it was a great read," he said, holding Sara's spell book out.

Sara's eyes widened as she took it and flipped to the demon spell with all her notes. But the pages had been torn out. Sara's hands dug into the book, tearing pages and some of the cover.

"That dimension bitch. How dare that hag take this away from me!" she growled, throwing the book to the ground.

"Whatever is the matter?" Hassleberry asked, still sitting on Syrus.

Sara cleared her throat, regaining her composure.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong. Just a line from a script I'm reading for a play I'm in. Jaden must have told you I'm into the arts," she said.

"Yeah but he mentioned that it ended in disaster," Jesse said.

Sara smiled hotly.

"Cute," she spat, walking past them.

"When you see Jaden- oh never mind," Sara said, still smiling.

"I'm sure even Jaden won't want to see you," Jesse hissed.

"Like he can," Sara said, walking away.

Hassleberry stood, helping Syrus up.

"What was that for?" Syrus demanded.

"Sorry but we're sworn to secrecy in the name mankind and all that is sane and good and just," Hassleberry said.

"Actually, it's in the name of mankind and all that is sane and good and truly just," Jesse corrected.

"I was mostly right," Hassleberry defended.

Jesse shrugged.

"True," he relented.

* * *

Yuko sighed.

"So, wanna get there faster?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Mokona cheered.

Alexis smiled a bit.

"Sure," she said.

"Yes!" Yuko cheered.

Mokona began to glow and his eyes and mouth opened wide.

"Not this again," Alexis mumbled as she and Yuko were sucked in.

But instead of everything going blank, Alexis stayed completely awake. She marveled at how fast they flew, a bit peeved that she hadn't thought to wear jeans. Yuko, though, had. And in only minutes, maybe even seconds, Alexis found herself laying on a wooden floor. "Ah, home sweet home," Yuko said, strolling around the room.

She clapped her hands.

"Maru, Moro. Get Watanuki over here fast. I'm simply famished," she said.

The shoji doors opened and two little girls, one with pink hair and the other with blue hair, were revealed.

"Yes Mistress!" they said together.

Alexis stood, brushing herself off.

"Well, this isn't weird at all," she mumbled as the two skipped off.

Yuko smiled.

"You say that now but-"

"A guest, Mistress!" the little girls chorused, skipping back in.

"Well, I guess my hunger can wait," Yuko said.

She turned to Moro and Maru.

"Take care of our guest. I'll handle the customer," she said.

"Yes, Mistress!" they said, skipping around Alexis. "Follow us please."

Alexis did so, not even catching a glimpse of the customer.

_I grant people's wishes for an equal price._

"I wouldn't want this job. Never, ever," Alexis declared.

"Why not?" asked the blue haired one.

"Okay, first, so I know who you are, which one's Maru?" she asked.

The blue haired one raised her hand.

"Okay then," Alexis said.

She followed the two into the room she suspected was hers and then sat. The two also sat. "I don't want this job ever because I couldn't bear to deal out prices on peoples' dreams," she said.

Maru and Moro laughed.

"Mistress always seems so happy though," they said together.

Alexis looked at her hands sadly.

_I didn't ask for either. Not the 'job' or the son. I chose the one I was good at._

"I think the happier a person seems reflects how sad they are," she said. "And, Yuko seems to know when something is going to happen before it does."

Moro and Maru looked at each other.

"So, Mistress is sad?" they asked.

Alexis smiled.

"Never mind. Just forget it. I'm just babbling a bit."

The two smiled brightly.

"Time to call Watanuki!" they cheered, running out.

Alexis sighed.

"The happier a person is the more they're hurting inside," she mumbled.

Jaden flashed into her mind. The first time she had seen him he had seemed so happy. Ecstatic even. How long had he known Sara? Alexis leapt to her feet and ran back to the room she and Yuko had arrived in.

"Yuko! Mokona! I need Jaden's journal!" she yelled, running in.

She froze when she saw Yuko's customer. It was a woman in a yellow blouse and a white summer skirt. She had brown hair, like Jaden's and her eyes were also brown. She stood. "Did you say Jaden?" she asked.

"It depends," Alexis said.

"On what?" the woman asked.

Alexis gulped.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Yuko sighed, also standing.

"This is Jaden's mother," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexis gulped as Yuko stopped right beside her.

"Not a word about Jaden," she whispered, walking on.

Alexis stepped fully into the room and closed the doors.

"Um...hello," she said to Jaden's mom.

The woman smiled a bit.

"What is a pretty young girl like you doing in a dismal shop like this?" she asked.

Alexis sat across from her.

"Well, Yuko asked me to come back with her. After what happened with Jaden-"

"What? What happened with Jaden?" the woman interrupted.

"Uh..."

Alexis searched her mind for an excuse. Anything to steer the woman's worry away. "Well, Sara, this girl came to campus and, well, she's dating Jaden and all. And, I kind of wish-"

"You wish you had made your move first."

Alexis nodded, surprised at how true the words were. Jaden had meant more to her overtime. At first, their relationship was just friends and then, somewhere along the lines, Alexis had started to feel odd around Jaden, usually covering it up somehow. Alexis glanced at her duel disk which was on her arm. She couldn't hide behind it forever. Soon she was going to have to face Sara. Alexis stood.

"I'm sorry. I just remembered I need to ask Yuko something important and then I have to call my mother," she said, lying a bit at the end.

"Of course. We'll talk another time."

Alexis smiled and exited the room calmly but once she was in the hall, she ran.

* * *

Yuko was sitting in the kitchen, chewing on her pipe.

"Hm, Watanuki is sure taking his sweet time," she mumbled.

She heard Alexis's footfalls as the girl ran towards the kitchen.

"3...2...1." she mumbled.

Alexis opened the doors.

"Yuko, I need Jaden's journal," she said.

Mokona brought it to her quickly.

"How long before Sara finds us?" she asked.

Yuko shrugged.

"I can't see Sara's actions. She's made certain of that," she said.

"Oh yes I have."

Alexis turned as a pink ball of energy hit her, knocking her back into the kitchen sink. Yuko kneeled beside her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, panicked.

"Peachy," Alexis grunted.

Her shoulder was a bit sore. The two glanced to find Jaden's 'mother' morphing into Sara. "Hiya hag! " Sara greeted.

Yuko grabbed Alexis's arm and pulled her up, keeping Alexis behind her.

"My, you get around fast," she remarked.

Sara shrugged.

"Oh, I always do when I'm excited about a project. I'm going to make me a real demon. As soon as I get the spell back," she said.

Yuko smiled.

"Not on your life."

Sara smiled.

"Then on yours."

She threw another attack, leaping across the table. Yuko dragged Alexis out the door, blocking the attack as she did. Mokona caught hold of Alexis's hair as she passed him. Yuko pulled Alexis into a large storage room.

"Alexis, you need to get out of here," she said.

"What about you?" Alexis asked.

Yuko sighed.

"She's after the spell. I put the pages in Jaden's journal. Alexis, you are in the most danger," she said.

Yuko pulled Mokona from Alexis's hair.

"Get ready Mokona," she ordered.

Mokona nodded.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Anywhere Mokona. Anywhere Sara can't go. Anywhere Alexis will be safe."

"Wait! Yuko! I won't leave you!" Alexis declared.

"You don't have a choice," Yuko said.

Mokona began to glow. The storage doors shuddered.

"Yuko!" Alexis cried.

Mokona's eyes and mouth opened wide, swallowing her up. The doors blew open and Alexis saw Sara.

"YUKO!" Alexis screamed, grabbing the witch's wrist.

She pulled Yuko into Mokona's portal and they both fell.

* * *

Alexis moaned as she came to, looking around.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around.

Mokona sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around.

"Mistress?" he asked.

Alexis also looked around. Yuko was nowhere to be found. Alexis studied the woods around her. They weren't far from a river either.

Alexis stood on shaking legs. Mokona leapt to his feet as well As soon as he was up, Alexis started walking.

"Maybe we're right outside," Mokona suggested.

"I doubt that but okay," Alexis said.

She stopped, spotting actual people. They were dressed traditionally. Encouraged, she began walking closer, silently begging that they'd help them. One man looked up. "WITCH!" he yelled.

Alexis turned to look behind her but found no one.

"What do they mean witch?" she asked Mokona.

"They mean you," Mokona said.

"Oh."

With that, Alexis turned and ran.

"Mokona, explain. Now!" she ordered as she ran.

"Mistress told me to take you anywhere you'd be safe. Because Sara can't time travel, I figured you'd be safe in the past," Mokona admitted.

"How far into the past?" Alexis demanded.

"Uh... I'm not really sure," he answered.

Alexis groaned.

"Can you get us back yet?" she asked.

Mokona moaned.

"Now? But I'm so tired," he complained.

"Fine! Just hold out for a few min-"

Alexis crashed into something, falling down. Mokona flew from her grip and landed on the grass next to her. She looked up.

"-utes," she finished.

Yuko was standing in front of her, smirking.

"About time I found you two," she said, helping Alexis up.

"Where have you been?" Alexis demanded.

"There was a lag," Yuko explained simply.

"Ok. By the way, Mokona and I are being chased by a mob of angry villagers with pitchforks and hoes," Alexis informed her.

"Wonderful," Yuko muttered.

She pushed Alexis behind her.

"Just stay behind me and don't make noise," she ordered.

Alexis obeyed, hearing the footsteps get closer.

"Who are you?" she heard a man demand.

She could practically see Yuko's smile.

"I am Yuko, the time/space witch," she said.

"They hate the word witch," Alexis whispered in her ear.

Yuko elbowed her a bit.

"I can grant your greatest wish, for a price," Yuko went on.

"Yeah, a price." Mokona snickered.

Yuko cleared her throat.

"Any takers?" she asked.

Alexis held her breath.

"No, no takers."

Alexis let out her breath at the answer. She heard footsteps getting a bit closer to Yuko. "What's happening?" she asked Yuko.

Yuko didn't reply. Instead, she grabbed Alexis's wrist and ran, pulling Alexis behind her. Alexis caught Mokona's paw as she was pulled, hugging him to her chest. She caught a glimpse of what looked like Jaden. Or the new Jaden. She gulped.

"Is that-?" she began.

"Yep," Yuko answered, still running.

She glanced back at Mokona.

"Can you get us out of here?" she asked.

"Nope." Mokona said.

"Oh joy."

* * *

Sara kicked her foot through the shoji screen.

"Damn her," she growled, pulling her foot back out.

She glanced down the hall at Yuko's two assistants. They peeked shyly at her.

"There are two Mokonas. I demand you tell me where the other one is," she hissed.

"He's not here," they said together, running away.

"Brats!" Sara yelled, running after them.

They seemed to have disappeared.

"BRATS!" Sara screamed.

* * *

"I can't believe this. We're stuck here," Alexis complained.

Yuko rolled her eyes and leaned against a rock, relaxing.

"Just be calm and wait it out. Mokona just needs to rest a bit."

"A BIT! Yuko! IT HAS BEEN THREE HOURS!" Alexis cried.

Mokona stirred.

"Shhh," Yuko said harshly.

Alexis fell silent, leaning against the rocky cave wall. A clap of thunder made her jump. "Relax. You're too uptight," Yuko remarked.

Alexis rested her chin on her knees, watching the first drops of rain fall. They quickly became a downpour. Alexis sighed, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Alexis, come here," Yuko beckoned.

Alexis crawled over and sat next to her, allowing Yuko to hug her to her. The witch was surprisingly warm. Alexis sighed contently.

"Yuko, the way Jaden looks now, was he born looking that way?" she asked.

Yuko sighed, pulling her pipe from her sleeve. She studied it.

"Yes," she answered, still looking at her pipe.

She put it to her lips. The cave was filling with smoke but it smelled surprisingly sweet. "You know, Alexis. Jaden, I remember once, when he was little, he climbed into a tree. Beth, his mother, oh man, she was terrified of heights. I was over for tea and all of a sudden, she dropped the tea pot and before I could ask her what was wrong, she ran out to the yard."

Yuko paused, laughing.

"Oh, Beth, she scared Jaden with all her screaming and he started to cry. Beth fainted on the spot. I called the hospital and got Jaden out of the tree myself. He cried then and on the way to the hospital and in the waiting room while they checked Beth out. But when I showed him a bit of magic, he went crazy with laughter."

Yuko stopped. She looked at Alexis, eye to eye.

"That was the first day I ever even considered going back in time and changing the entire deal. I wanted Jaden so badly to be my baby again. I know I gave him up but after he was gone, I kept missing hearing him talk in the morning when I woke up or rocking him at night so he'd settle down. I missed how he played with his feet," she said.

"Basically, you didn't know how much he meant to you until he was gone," Alexis summarized.

"Ugh, how cliché. But I guess you're right," Yuko said.

Alexis leaned against Yuko.

"Maybe you should go back and tell him. I bet he would've liked to hear that before he died," she said.

Yuko said nothing, setting down her pipe.

"Perhaps," she said, picking Mokona up.

She settled him on her lap.

"But I don't think that's what he would have wanted the last words he ever heard to be."


	9. Chapter 9

"Alexis."

Alexis stirred, hearing the voice. God, it was sooo warm.

"Alexis."

The voice was more urgent now. Alexis opened her eyes and sat up.

"Alexis, follow my voice."

Alexis stood, walking to the mouth of the cave. She stepped into the rain, the voice throwing out directions every so often. Alexis stopped at a large tree.

"Hide."

Alexis laid down amongst the bushes, peeking out at the tree. Someone was sitting under it. Alexis narrowed her eyes and gasped. It was Yuko! And she looked so much younger. And less cynically dark. Basically, Yuko looked innocent. Someone was approaching. Yuko leapt to her feet, clutching her hands together against her heart.

"Jaradaia!" she greeted.

Alexis gasped as the stranger from earlier, who Yuko had admitted was Jaden's father, stepped into clear view. Alexis covered her mouth to keep from crying out. He looked exactly like Jaden. Alexis felt tears push filling her eyes. Jaden. He really was gone. This wasn't like the when he was Yubel's puppet. Alexis's eyes widened. Yubel! She crawled out from under the bushes and ran away from the tree. She ran farther and farther. "YUBEL!" she yelled.

Alexis stopped.

"You were never gone! You attached yourself to me but Sara kept preventing you from talking to me! Isn't that right?" she asked.

Alexis started looking around, hurriedly.

"**YUBEL**!"

"Keep it down, would you?"

Alexis spun around, seeing Yubel. Yubel smirked.

"You've been hanging around the witches a lot," she said.

Alexis smiled.

"So, she never banished you," she said.

"Please, Sara is a lowly witch. She doesn't hold a candle to you. If you knew how to use your powers," Yubel scoffed.

"Okay, teach me then," Alexis demanded.

Yubel studied her.

"Jaden is dead. What purpose do you have continuing this battle with Sara?" she asked. "She wants to make another demon. She wants to make another person go through what Jaden went through. If it was me in Jaden's place, if I had died, he would be doing the same thing for me," she said.

Yubel vanished, appearing to Alexis's left.

"I will help you," she said.

Alexis smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

Yubel smiled.

"Prepare yourself, Alexis."

* * *

Yuko jumped awake at the loud crash right outside the cave. She picked Mokona up and ran to the mouth of the cave. She stared in surprise at Yubel and Alexis who were laying across from each other, covered in mud and leaves. Alexis sat up, looking at Yuko.

"What have you two been doing?" Yuko asked as Yubel also sat up.

"Training," the two of them said together.

Yuko sighed.

"Senseless fighting isn't training," she said.

Yubel stood.

"We weren't senselessly fighting. She's already got surprising control over her powers. Now we were sparring," she said.

"Sparring? You said it was training. Why were we sparring?" Alexis asked.

Yubel shrugged.

"For fun," she admitted.

Yuko looked at Mokona, asleep in her hands.

"Ready to go home?" she asked.

"Don't we have to wait for Mokona?" Alexis asked.

"No. I can teleport us home anytime I want."

"And you didn't do this before because?"

"I was having too much fun."

Alexis glared at her.

"Let's go home now," she said through clenched teeth.

Yuko smiled.

"As you wish," she said.

* * *

Moro and Maru watched Sara pull Yuko's spell books off the shelf and throw them over her shoulder.

"Damn witch. Where do you keep it?" she asked, moving a book.

Behind it was a white egg. Sara grinned, reaching for it.

"Mokona! RUN!" Moro cried.

The egg shimmered away and appeared in Moro's hands. She hugged it. Sara turned, growling.

"Give it here!" she ordered.

Moro and Maru fled with Sara close behind.

"When will Mistress be back?" Maru asked.

Moro shrugged.

"We have to protect Mokona-chan until she does," she said.

* * *

"Are you all ready?" Yuko asked.

Alexis shivered as she sensed Yubel moving around her. To anyone else, it looked like Alexis was shivering because of a cool breeze. Yuko handed Mokona to Alexis and closed her eyes, kneeling. She touched the ground with her right hand, keeping her left tucked close to her body. Slowly, she opened her eyes to slits.

"How long will this take?" Yubel asked.

Alexis opened her mouth to answer but froze when the ground below her feet vanished. She screamed, clutching Mokona to her as she fell. Yuko was falling as well, looking excited and pumped with adrenaline.

"We're falling!" Alexis called to her.

Yuko looked at her.

"I know! Isn't it fun?" she inquired.

Alexis looked at her as if she was insane.

"Are you crazy?" she asked.

"Little bit," Yuko replied, grinning.

She leaned back, falling at a bit of a slant.

"Now, we should fall for about two to three hours and then be back in our own time," she said.

"Two to three?" Alexis asked.

Yuko nodded.

"We can't just skip every era. That would mess up the whole time/space continuum." "Really?" Alexis asked, doubtful.

"No," Yuko replied.

She pulled out Jaden's journal and removed the spell pages from it.

"But it gives me time to do this," she said, brushing her finger over each line.

"That's going to take two to three hours?" Alexis inquired.

She watched as each line changed, the letters dancing around each other and settling in new spots. Yuko smiled, placing the pages back in the book. She offered it to Alexis who took it suspiciously.

"If I have it, I am the hero," Yuko said.

Alexis smiled sadly.

"What does it matter who's the hero?" she asked.

"Respect for the dead?" Yuko offered.

Alexis shrugged.

"I guess."

They fell in silence for awhile.

"So, how's the universal balance?" Alexis tried.

Yuko shrugged.

"Who cares?"

* * *

Jim looked around Yuko's old room, taking in how unlived in it already looked. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned forward. Shirley was somewhere in the woods, probably sunning herself. Jim sighed.

"Jaden. I use to hear that the dead would hang around, watching over friends so I, uh, I thought long and hard and there are a few things I never told you that I think I should have," he began.

He removed his hat.

"Jay, you were a good friend. One of the best and nothing can change that. You were a great duelist. One of the fiercest. And I admired you for it. I think I wanted to be a little like you too. You were always so positive. And-"

Jim stopped. Something had caught his eye in the far corner. A little portal was appearing, growing and seeming to eat the dark shadows in the room.

"I must be losing my mind," Jim declared, rising to his feet.

He put his hat on as he backed away. The portal stopped growing but a second later, slender, clawed fingers came from it. Jim watched in shock as the fingers were joined by other limbs.

"Yep, that Yuko woman made me crazy," he declared, readying his duel disk.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexis was jolted awake as she hit the ground, hard.

"Thanks for waking me up," she said to Yuko.

The witch wasn't even listening. Instead, Yuko was looking around in horror. Alexis looked around as well. Her heart dropped. The Kitsune siblings' home was totally wrecked. Everything was on fire.

"Oh no!" she gasped.

Alexis stood, leaving Mokona on the grass that hadn't fallen victim to the flames. Then she ran down the hill, ignoring Yuko's cries for her to stay put. Alexis ran for the house, praying.

'_Please Mage, Krios. Be alright,' _she prayed, reaching the house.

She screamed bloody murder seeing it was completely engulfed in flames. She covered her mouth to silence her sobs. She fell to her knees right there next to the burning house. Something floated towards her. Yuko saw this as she caught up to Alexis. Yuko stopped just behind Alexis.

"Alexis," she said, placing her hand on Alexis's back.

Alexis looked up slowly, seeing four tiny orbs. One was made of water, one was fire, and the last two were earth and air. Alexis caught the air one first, smiling at it.

_"For my breezy personality!" _

Alexis touched the water orb.

_"My nuts hurt."_

_"But the breeze I'm gettin' from your breezy personality is a nice change of pace." _

Alexis laughed, despite herself. She looked at the one made of fire.

_"If you think water's fun, wait until you meet Tempus. She may accidentally light you on fire. Doesn't that sound fun?"_

Alexis smiled.

"Oodles," she whispered, touching the water orb.

"HEY! Don't touch my nuts!"

Alexis pulled her hands away quickly, jumping a bit.

"Krios?" she asked.

"Who else would it be?" he asked.

"I'm here too!" Mage called.

Alexis smiled and then began to cry tears of happiness.

"I'm so glad you're all alive."

"Yeah, a floating ball of liquid is alive," Krios muttered.

"You three shouldn't be here! Sara is still around!" Mage cried.

Alexis looked at Yuko.

"They know Sara?" she asked.

"Once upon a time, Sara was another witch's apprentice. All apprentices tend to become known far and wide in only a few years," Yuko replied, shrugging.

"And this witch-"

"Is already dead."

Yuko turned a bit, spotting Sara. Alexis stood.

"Do you know how much it took to get here?" Sara asked.

"Why did you do this?" Alexis demanded to know.

Sara shrugged.

"I was bored," she replied.

Alexis moved to attack her but Yuko held her back.

"If you want the spell, we'll give it to you. But leave this place immediately," Yuko bargained.

Sara smirked.

"Really? You think that's ALL I want?" she asked.

She pointed at Alexis.

"I want YOU gone. You caused me Hell. Now it is time to make you PAY."

Alexis shook Yuko off.

"Let's go," she said.

"Are you crazy?" Yubel asked.

"Little bit," Alexis replied.

Yubel rolled her eyes.

"Your funeral," she mumbled.

Sara gathered lightning in her hand.

"This'll be over in one second," she said.

The lightning lashed out, like a whip. Alexis held up her hands, creating a shield. Sara smiled.

"Impressive. See if you can handle this," she said, attacking with a large wave of water. "YOU BITCH!" Krios yelled, the water orb bubbling.

"Careful, you might evaporate," Mage said.

Alexis closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You have to feel it, to be able to move with it," she coached herself.

Alexis raised her arms and the shield broke apart. The shattered pieces grew, making a larger shield. The water hit and was instantly absorbed, coming out the other side and hitting the house. The flames shrank until they were extinguished. Alexis smiled, facing Sara.

"Well?" she asked.

Sara's eyes trailed to Yuko.

"See if you can handle this!" she yelled, throwing a bolt of lightning at Yuko.

Yuko moved to shield herself but Alexis leapt in front of her, a shield already forming. The lightning hit her, completely engulfing her.

"**ALEXIS**!" Yuko cried.

* * *

"Alexis?"

Alexis flinched at the voice, thinking maybe it was Sara. Or Yubel. Angry Yubel seemed scary. Alexis opened her eyes, staring right at Jaden.

"Jaden?" she asked.

He looked even more demon like. Jaden touched her cheek, his claws not even seeming to touch her. Sadness entered his eyes.

"No," he whispered.

Alexis smiled.

"Is this Heaven?" she asked.

Jaden shook his head.

"Lex, I'm not dead," he said.

Alexis opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

Jaden seemed to move away.

"Alexis, I'm not dead," he repeated.

He looked at her with sad eyes.

"But I think you are."

* * *

Mokona stared in shock at where Alexis had been.

"Mistress, is she dead?" he asked.

The Kitsune siblings floated behind him, watching silently. Yuko stared as well.

"Yes," she whispered. "She is."

Yuko broke into sobs, crying silently. Sara smiled triumphantly and turned to leave. She stopped though.

"Impossible," she whispered.

She turned to Yuko.

"Guess my to do list has to wait," she said, opening a rift and stepping through.

* * *

Jaden stared out at Duel Academy's campus. He felt the wind beat at him but didn't move even with its added chill.

"Hello. Sara," he said, glancing back at him.

"HOW?" Sara demanded.

Jaden turned to face her.

"Let's keep that a secret for now. All you need to know is that I'm back. What did you do to Alexis?" he asked.

Sara grinned.

"Oh her? I killed her," she said.

Jaden's eyes narrowed.

"Oh go ahead. Get mad. I don't care. She's out of my way, the spell is back in my hands and now that I know it works, I can create an army," she said.

"And that's where you're wrong," Jaden said.

"Huh?" Sara asked.

Out of nowhere, Jim pounced, grabbing the spell from Sara's hand.

"WHAT!" Sara cried as Jim fell off the roof.

Jaden smiled, shrugging.

"What can I say? I hate ya," he said, leaping after Jim.

He grabbed Jim's hand and flew over the campus.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sara screamed, throwing her hands into the air.

The sky darkened, bolts of lightning flashing close to the ground. Jaden dodged each bolt. "How long can she keep that up?" Jim asked.

"Long as she needs to," Jaden replied.

"Alexis isn't really dead, is she?" Jim asked.

Jaden was silent.

"Honestly, I don't know," he replied.

* * *

Moro and Maru glanced up as the door to their hiding spot was opened. They shivered in fear when all they saw was a long haired shadow.

"Hey, do you two know how I got here?" Alexis inquired.

Moro and Maru looked at her in shock.

"Is Mistress back?" they asked as one.

Alexis shrugged.

"Who knows?" she asked.

The two stood and began telling her about Sara's trip to the house.

"Alright. I get it," Alexis said, interrupting them. "Look, I need a ride to Duel Academy Island and some sort of weapon to defeat Sara."

Moro and Maru glanced at each other before holding up a white egg.

"Here's your ride," they offered.

It cracked and a white version of Mokona popped out. Alexis blinked in shock.

"Okay. I can take this. Now can he bring people here?" she asked.

The white Mokona grinned.

"Who did you have in mind?" he asked.

Alexis smiled.

"I need Jaden. Here and now. Can you make it happen?"

* * *

Sara grinned as she caught sight of Jaden and Jim. They were hiding in the Slifer Dorm with Hassleberry, Jesse, and Zane.

"Well, there goes about half of my problem children," Sara laughed, closing her eyes.

She focused all her power and then let it go. A large bolt of lightning struck it, destroying the entire dorm.

* * *

"I could've sworn we were about to die," Hassleberry said, looking around.

Jaden looked around, recognizing Yuko's shop.

"YOU SUMMONED IT?" they heard.

Alexis ran past them, vanishing into a room. She ran back out seconds later with a broom, passing them. They followed her to where she was fighting a large furry arm back with a broom. Jaden walked over, digging his claws in the wrist and twisting. The arm retreated and the doors closed themselves. Alexis turned to them.

"Well, we were just expecting Jaden but this is nice too," she said.

"I thought you were dead," Jim said.

"You know what, you gave us a lot of false dead reports," Jesse said.

Alexis smiled.

"I don't even know how I'm still alive," she admitted.

Jaden smirked.

"That's nice and all but Sara's tearing Duel Academy to pieces. We really have to speed things up," he said.

"Man, you sound like Yubel," Alexis said.

She turned to white Mokona.

"Can you bring Yuko, black Mokona and the Kitsune siblings here?" she asked.

"On it," replied white Mokona.

She turned to Jim, Jesse, Hassleberry and Zane.

"Look, guys. We've been through a lot together but you need to sit this one out," she said. "What? Why?" Hassleberry whined.

"Because Sara isn't dueling us. She's using hardcore magic. Magic!" Alexis stressed. "And who says they can't?"

Alexis spun to see Yuko stepping out of the kitchen.

"There was just a freakishly large and furry beast in there. What happened?" she asked. "I'm very persuasive Alexis," she said.

She held up her hand, revealing Krios, still in water orb form.

"You bitch. What did I say?" he demanded.

Yuko closed her hand again.

"Boys, you're about to get magic powers. Who's first?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure. I mean-" Jesse began.

Yuko grabbed his chin, sticking Krios in it and then shutting it.

"Now, don't chew and just swallow," she instructed.

Jesse followed her instructions.

"Good boy. Now say ah," Yuko said.

Jesse did.

"Krios, can you hear me?" she asked.

"I HATE YOU!" Krios yelled.

Yuko smiled, closing Jesse's mouth for him.

"He's perfectly fine," she said, smiling.

RuRu, Tempus and Mage floated into view.

"So, who's next?"


	11. Chapter 11

Sara glanced around the remains of the Slifer Dorm.

"Such precious guinea pigs gone to waste," she mumbled.

She kneeled.

"I may have lost the spell but I am also free of Jaden and his rebellious little pets," she said happily.

"I wasn't aware demons could have pets."

Sara spun around, spotting Jaden instantly. He smiled.

"Honey, I'm home," he joked.

Sara crossed her arms.

"Very cute," she spat.

Jaden smiled.

"Thought you'd think so."

He held up some pages.

"So, am I back in your favor or am I still on the hit list?"

Sara grinned, running to him.

"I can't believe you'd do this. For me!" she cried.

Jaden smiled.

"Trust me it was easier than even you thought," he said.

Sara hugged him.

"Now I can make an army! Finally witches like my teacher and Yuko won't look down on me! They'll see the full potential of a witch like me," she cheered.

Jaden smirked.

"What about priestesses?" he asked.

"Please, as long as I leave them their stupid temples, they'll leave me alone," she said. "And the Kitsune siblings?"

Sara looked at him.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

Jaden shrugged.

"Oh nothing. Except you're about to get burnt by fire, thrashed by water, crushed by earth and, my favorite, blown away by wind."

"What?" Sara asked.

Jaden smiled, leaping into the air. Sara turned as a ball of fire crashed into her. Sara cried out, waving her hands. The fire vanished but a splash of cold water hit Sara from behind. She whirled around, her wet hair clinging to her face. No one was behind her. The ground began to shake and Sara's leg was swallowed by the ground.

"What!" she yelled.

A blast of air hit her, lifting her into the air and dropping her to the ground. Slowly, Sara looked up, finding a blue heeled boot in her sights. She followed it up to a leg and then a blue skirt and so on, finally reaching Alexis's face.

"Impossible," she said. "I killed you."

"Not really," Alexis remarked.

Sara scrambled to her feet.

"How?" she asked.

Alexis shrugged.

"I'm a priestess," she said.

Sara lunged forward, her power gathering around her fists. Alexis dodged, jumping to the side. Her hands became engulfed in white energy which turned into a dragon. Sara's power twisted around her, becoming a tiger. Their two energies flew at each other, causing a large rift. Sara pushed with all her might, trying to overpower Alexis. Alexis felt herself sliding back. Sara was so much stronger. Her dragon started to flicker, as if it was going to disappear. Alexis closed her eyes, ignoring everything else going on around her and focusing. Something touched her shoulder and her right arm. Alexis opened her eyes, seeing Jaden. His left hand was holding her left shoulder and his right hand was placed gently on her right arm.

"Jaden?" she asked.

Jaden smiled.

"Let's beat her, Lex," he said.

Alexis nodded, pushing with all her might.

"Hey, Sara!" she yelled.

Sara didn't reply.

"My soul may be pure but my attitude isn't."

With that, Alexis leapt to the side, running around Sara's power. Jaden lifted himself into the air.

"Zane, Jesse, Jim, Hassleberry, cover Alexis!" he yelled.

Sara clenched her teeth together as a wall of the four elements surrounded Alexis. "Thanks guys!" Alexis called.

Sara couldn't see her but she could hear her. Suddenly, Alexis was behind her. Without even realizing it, the elemental wall had surrounded her. Alexis lifted her hand, letting it become overcome by a white light.

"I can't save you. I can't help you. So, I have to get rid of you," she said.

Sara's eyes widened as the light came at her.

"NO!" she screamed as it pierced through her.

Alexis shielded her eyes as the light grew, surrounding all of Duel Academy Island. Alexis waited a few minutes before reopening her eyes. When she did, she could see Slifer Dorm in the distance, standing as it had always stood. Alexis smiled a bit.

"I WILL GET HER!"

Alexis spun around. Zane, Jim, Jesse and Hassleberry were kneeling next to each one of the Kitsune Siblings. Alexis studied Tempus and RuRu. Tempus had short, spiked red hair. Well, actually fur. She literally had the body of a fox except for the fact that she was walking on two legs. As was RuRu, who had brown hair caked with mud and dirt. Their eyes matched their fur. Alexis looked around for Jaden.

"Nice work," he said, from behind her.

Alexis turned. He still had his demon features. Alexis stared at him, a little disappointed. Her power had rid Duel Academy Island of any trace of Sara. Why hadn't Jaden changed back? Jaden smiled.

"Lex, I'm still me. Sara never took that," he said.

Alexis smiled.

"Uh, speaking of Sara," Hassleberry said, pointing to a pile of clothes.

They were Sara's.

"But, she was-"

"She was a witch's apprentice," Yuko interrupted.

They all turned as she walked closer, carrying both Mokonas.

"Sara was never truly real. She was created by a witch friend of mine. She wanted an apprentice. A perfect one. Every obsession she had for power was transferred into Sara. Sara couldn't help be who she was. It was exactly how she was created and raised and taught," Yuko explained.

"Why is it the bad guy always has an angsty back story that makes you feel bad for them?" Jesse asked.

The clothes began to move.

"AHHH!" Hassleberry cried.

They heard pitiful sniffs. Yuko held out her hand.

"Come to me, dear. Judgment is not your enemy here," she said.

A tiny ball floated out of the clothes and drifted over to Yuko's waiting hand. She smiled. "Hello again, Sara," she greeted.

Alexis walked closer.

"What's going to happen to her?" she asked.

Yuko sighed.

"She'll be sent to dimension where time and space is frozen. No longer will she be a threat."

Yuko looked at Jaden.

"Is that an acceptable punishment?" she asked.

Jaden stared at the orb.

"Yeah. An eternal sleep sounds like what she deserves," he said.

Yuko closed her hand around Sara.

"And so it is done," she said.

She smiled again.

"Good night, Sara."

Krios stood, brushing himself off.

"Now then, Yuko, we-"

"Come see me sometime. Got it. And I will be watching," Yuko was saying to both Jaden and Alexis.

They nodded and then Yuko was surrounded by light.

"Hey!" Krios yelled.

But Yuko was already gone. Mage laughed.

"Time for us to head home and start rebuilding," she said.

With that, she hugged Alexis.

"Stay safe," Mage coached.

With that, she vanished, leaving only a pleasant breeze. Alexis smiled as each one vanished.

"I'll miss them," Hassleberry said.

"Me too."

* * *

(Later that night:Time skip, fear them)

Alexis couldn't help but wander away from the large party to wander by the docks. She smiled out at the ocean.

"I may have nightmares for weeks but I had fun," she muttered.

Someone was standing by the water, just staring at the moon. Alexis smiled.

"Jaden!" she called.

He turned to her, smiling. Alexis managed not to break into a run. Instead she walked calmly to his side. Jaden slipped one hand around her waist. In one smooth movement, without knocking heads or hitting teeth, they kissed.

"Sorry," Jaden said, as he broke the kiss first.

"For what?" Alexis inquired.

Was he sorry for kissing her? She certainly wasn't. Jaden smirked a bit.

"Sorry for making you jealous when I made you think I was dating Sara," he said.

Alexis blushed but hoped Jaden's demon eyes couldn't see it in the dark.

"I most certainly was not," she said.

Jaden snorted.

"Lex, please. It was obvious," he laughed.

He kissed her cheek.

"I knew from the beginning. When I told everyone I was in love. You should've seen your face," Jaden teased.

Alexis turned to him.

"Remember the time I pushed you in the water?" she asked.

"Not really," Jaden admitted.

"Well, now you do!" Alexis laughed, shoving Jaden into the ocean.

"Lex!" he yelled.

But she was already running straight for Slifer Dorm.


End file.
